


Golden

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just schmoop about Scott and Isaac being pregnant with their first pups and going to brunch at the Stilinski household with the Sheriff, Melissa,  Stiles, Derek, and their pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

Isaac hummed, happy and content as Scott pressed butterfly kisses across his swollen stomach.

“You taste so good like this babe.” Scott ran his tongue in broad flat strokes, swallowing as much of the addictive flavor until it consumed his senses.

“And you smell horny.” Isaac giggled, running his fingers through Scott’s hair, raking his nails across his scalp.

“So very horny.” Scott agreed, scooting down to nuzzle behind Isaac’s balls with a high pitched whine.

Isaac gasped, his hips jerking helplessly as Scott’s tongue ran hot and slick against his hole, working him open with gentle probing licks until Isaac was fully hard and dripping. He paused, letting his saliva pool just inside his mate’s entrance before picking up the pace, his tongue jabbing swift and insistent as Isaac quickly unraveled beneath him. Scott knew Isaac was close, feeling the uncontrollable tremors through his thighs that always shook him open as he came. He trailed his tongue across Isaac’s balls, sweet and tentative up his softening cock, before running smooth across Isaac’s stomach, lapping up every single drop of his mate’s release.

Isaac’s hands trembled with aftershocks as he reached for Scott, “Come here, let me…let me.”

Scott just grinned, pressing their lips together and feeding Isaac the dregs of his own release still thick on his tongue.

“Don’t worry, I’m good. Besides, I’m pretty sure Stiles would kill us if we were late to brunch again. Last time he and Derek had to entertain his dad and my mom all on their own, he ended up spilling that he was pregnant again.” They both grimaced at the memory of absolute fury on the sheriff’s face.

Neither wanted to walk in on another Hale-Stilinski argument over the dangers of pregnancy again, even if Stiles always made the valid ending point that John now had three beautiful grandchildren to spoil from the first litter, with more on the way.

 “Welp, do we at least have time to take a shower?” it did not escape Scott’s notice that Isaac had only mentioned one shower, his pupils blowing wide at the image of Isaac flushed pink in the steaming water, his hands stroking his stomach swollen with Scott’s pups…

“Isaac, you sneaky bastard, you _know_ what you are doing to me.” Scott whined, his whole body collapsing as he snuffled into the junction of Isaac’s shoulder and neck.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Scott. I just wanted to take a shower before brunch.” Isaac sounded so innocent, Scott almost believed him if not for the feel of Isaac’s hand dry and perfect, working his cock with delicious friction.

“You’re the worst! Stiles is going to kill me!” Scott moaned as his hips made tiny aborted thrusts into Isaac’s warm fist.

“ _Scott.”_ Isaac pressed closer, his stomach fitting beautifully into the curve of his mate’s side, the sound of their baby’s heartbeat steady and certain in the air.

“Let me do this.”

Scott groaned, finally giving in and rolling so he was straddling Isaac’s hips just below the swell of his mate’s belly.

“Just, just hold on okay, just…” his hand flew hard and fast over the head of his cock, twisting and working just this side of too rough.

Scott could smell the moment Isaac realized what he was doing, the rush of embarrassment hitting the air hard. Isaac was almost full term, his stomach ripe with Scott’s seed and it was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He couldn’t understand why Isaac was so self-conscious, why he couldn’t understand that just looking at him turned Scott on more than anything else ever had.

“You are so fucking gorgeous, _Isaac.”_ He came hard, his cock spurting his seed across his stomach, masking the little stretch marks, the pop of his belly button, and spattering over Isaac’s tender swollen nipples that were already starting to leak.

“So how about that shower?” Isaac laughed breathless and happy as Scott collapsed beside him with a groan.

By the time they made it to the Stilinski household it was thirty minutes past when brunch was supposed to start. To be honest Scott was half expecting Stiles to come running out of the house, muttering angrily about unreliable wolves and overprotective fathers. They could hear the sound of the Sheriff and his mom playing with the kids in the backyard, Laura’s high pitched giggle carrying through the air, accompanied by the more sedate laughter of her brother. The slam of the gate was the only warning before Eric shot out and collided with Scott, almost sending his uncle to the ground. Laura followed quickly latching onto his leg was a delighted _Uncle Scott_. Michael followed at a slower pace, walking up to Isaac to press a kiss to the swell of his Uncle’s stomach with a reverent little smile that always accompanied the five year old’s face when Isaac was around. Derek had already pointed out that Michael took after Stiles, exhibiting all the traits of a good Alpha Mate that he would undoubtedly become.

“Hey there!” Isaac ruffled Michael’s hair with a fond smile before accepting the delicate hugs the other two pups bestowed around his legs.

“Daddy and Papa are asleep in the living room so shhh.” Laura told them very seriously, as she waggled her pudgy fingers at the two older wolves.

“Uncle Scott, will you come play with us?!” Eric shouted, completely ignoring the look of scandal on his sister’s face as he started tugging at his father’s lead beta.

“Uncle Scott, can Uncle Isaac go inside with me?” Michael asked shyly, his hazel eyes peeking up from beneath his lashes as he looked to the older wolf.

“Come on Michael, I could use a glass of juice, how about you?” Isaac smiled kindly, taking the little boys hand and guiding him through the front door.

The noise of their arrival must have woken them up because Stiles was sitting up and rubbing his eyes blearily when they made it into the living room.

“Pup?” Stiles smiled sweetly when Isaac came into view, his eyes lingering warmly on his beta’s pregnant belly.

Stiles was already showing too, his stomach just barely a curve beneath his Henley as a stretched and tried to climb off of Derek’s lap.

“No Papa go back to sleep!” Michael rounded the couch, his eyes wide and insistent.

‘Yeah Papa, go back to sleep.” Derek rumbled, his voices disembodied and rough from behind the back of the couch as he echoed his son.

“I swear, ever since we told the pups I was pregnant again you would think Michael was the parent. Sweetie, I am fine, go with Uncle Isaac to get your juice, okay?” Stiles pressed a quick kiss to the young wolf’s forehead, before gently pushing him towards the kitchen.

Isaac just laughed, happily accepting his own kiss from Stiles before leaving his alphas to hopefully continue their nap. He wasn’t expecting to look out the kitchen window to see Scott swinging Eric back and forth while the little boy giggled hysterically, to be struck with an overpowering longing for the day when it would be their pups Scott would swing around the yard.

“Uncle Isaac, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Michael tugged at the bottom of his shorts, his hazel eyes wide in concern.

Isaac pressed a kiss to Michael’s short dark hair, breathing in the sweet smell of pack and happiness that the little pup radiated, “Because I’m happy.”

And it was sappy and ridiculous, and Isaac kind of wanted to punch Scott for turning him into such a giant ball of emotions, but it was true nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. 
> 
> xx


End file.
